


Rising Sun - McCree x Reader (One Shot)

by ScarletRose3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Shimada brothers make a bet, Song fic, reader is a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRose3/pseuds/ScarletRose3
Summary: They said the "get together" wasn't going to be a party.Oh how wrong (y/n) thought.A sudden party gets the rather reluctant (Y/N) on stage to sing in front of everyone! McCree is in complete awe.**Overwatch itself and its characters do not belong to me and goes to its respected owners Blizzard**





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This work was imported from my Wattpad account under my pen name RoseHardt)

They said the "get together" wasn't going to be a party.

Oh how wrong they thought.

You were ready to leave the room immediately and avoid the loud music and the sound of glasses breaking. However, one person was making you stay.

The oh so handsome cowboy, Jesse McCree.

You have had a crush on the cowboy since the day McCree introduced himself oh so formally and started the conversation with one of his cheesy punch lines.

McCree in his semi-drunk state had his arm wrapped around their shoulders, howling in laughter at one of Reinhardt's jokes.

"McCree are you alright? Your face is quite..red."

"Don't worry darlin' I ain't that drunk unlike those guys." He pointed at the corner that sat Hanzo, Genji, and Zarya, all drunk and currently sleeping.

As the silence continued on briefly between you and McCree, they started to feel a bit uncomfortable around the cowboy. Your heart was beating at a fast pace and thought they were going to pass out soon if they didn't get enough space.

As if the heavens heard your prayers, Tracer popped out of thing air, pulling your arm excitedly.

"Glad I found you love! I want you to sing for us tonight".

"W-what you want me to sing? I can't do that!" 

"Of course you can! You have a lovely voice. I hear it all the time when you are in your quarters by yourself." Tracer smiled encouragingly.

You didn't know what to say but continued to be dragged by Tracer up onto the stage.

Zenyatta floated by you and stopped for a brief moment.

"Y/n, you have a beautiful voice. Don't worry about anything. Breathe calmly, and be confident in your abilities. But most especially, have a fun." The omnic patted your head before descending the stage.

You took a few calming breathes and look at the scene towards you. Honestly once you thought about it, you weren't that nervous anymore because majority of the members were too drunk or sleeping to notice.

Closing your eyes for a brief moment, you started to sing the first song that came to you mind, (Click on the video to play the song right now!)

"Their is a house in New Orleans

They call the rising sun

And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy

And God I know I'm one"

As the music was picking up, you felt more confident, as if you were in your own bedroom singing to yourself out loud.

"My Mother was a tailor

She sewed my new blue jeans

My father was a gamblin' man

Well, down in New Orleans"

Everyone in the room were quiet as if in a trance. Some of the members stopped drinking completely and was fixated on your form singing on the stage.

"Now the only thing a gambler needs

is a suitcase and a trunk

And the only time he's satisfied

Is when he's on a drunk

Oh mother oh, tell your children

Not to do what I have done

Spend your life in sin and misery

In the house of the rising sun"

All of the nerves and stress was completely gone as you continued to sing your heart out. Zenyatta's words really helped.

"Well, there is a house in New Orleans

They call the rising sun

Oh, and its been the ruin of many a poor boy

And God I know I'm one

And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy

And God, I know

Well, I know I'm one"

You finished the last note of the song before looking up onto the small crowd of people. The room was quiet for a few seconds before they clapped and cheered over and over. It seemed as if they wouldn't stop.

Feeling as if you were in the perfect utopia, you were about to get off the stage, until you felt strong, masculine arms wrapped themselves around your waist, lifting your body off of the stage.

A small squeak left from your lips.

"Darlin' you were amazing! I had no idea you had such a beautiful voice". 

Before you had a second to respond, McCree kissed you on the lips that lingered a bit too long for an innocent peck on the lips.

"I really like you, (y/n). I always have but wasn't sure when I should have said it." McCree smirked sheepishly. 

Without hesitation you kissed the cowboy back with equal force.

The crowd started to whistle at the scene in front of them. But the new couple didn't care as they were in their own world of happiness.

And far off in the corner of the room, Hanzo grumbled with annoyance as he gave money to his brother Genji.

"Told you he was going to confess tonight~" Genji smirked only to have Hanzo gently hit him on the head with the back of his hand.

The party slowly came to a close. Everyone left to go back to their rooms, leaving the new couple sitting together on the balcony, snuggling under a blanket, while watching the stars and sharing a few kisses.

(I hope I did justice on this! ಥ‿ಥ)

(For more Overwatch content follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thatoverwatchgirl-imagines)


End file.
